ホットチョコレート: Setchū
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: JuuMamo. Christmas Eve. It just so happens that our blonde delinquent linebacker was with a sick, brunette team manager this winter season drinking hot choc.


**ホットチョコレート: Setchū**

JuuMamo. Christmas Eve. _It just so happens that our blonde delinquent linebacker was with a sick, brunette team manager this winter season drinking hot choc._

* * *

**asdfghjkl anime**:

First E-21 fanfic since I was so hooked up on Eyeshield 21 lately, I ended up making this. Oh, and I also ship JuuMamo aside from HiruMamo, AgonMamo and SenaSuzu. I dunno why but I find them _cute _together. Haha. No, seriously. Anyway, I just tried making an E-21 story and see if I can do it. Had fun making this, by the way. Hope you enjoy it. ヅ

Title means Hot Chocolate: In the Snow. Just so you know, in this oneshot, it only focuses on Juumonji and Mamori. No one else from Eyeshield 21 shows up. _Probably_. Depends, if supporting characters are needed. Oh, and the relationships are different from the real one. The ages are different. Juumonji is a second year here like Mamori. Again, I hope you will enjoy this oneshot. **Fluff warning and a tad bit of cursing**.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _Eyeshield 21 is strictly not mine. Pardon the back image._

* * *

_**I hope you have read the author's note before reading this**_**!**

There are seasons that Anezaki Mamori really loves, and one of them is winter. _Winter_. Just by hearing its name makes her want to run outside of her house and jump on the snowy ground, making snow angels. It gives her an enticing feeling that makes her so hyper, she wants to make a total mess. But, it was sad to know that she can't. She _shouldn't_. Because of a stupid fever that she got from staying under light rain a few days ago. To some people, it's not a very big deal, but to Mamori, it _is _a big deal. A big problem, she'd say. Mamori can't have fun, Mamori can't enjoy her favorite season when she already had the chance to play around with her friends. But, this fever was on the way. _Why now? _Mamori thought, feeling down. She closed her eyes and touched her forehead, feeling the wet towel._  
_

Mamori sighed and stared outside her window, snowflakes falling from above; some were sticking on her window's glass. With just this, it's tempting her to leave this place and jump from her room and celebrate. Looking at her calendar, it was December 24th, meaning it's Christmas Eve tonight. She raised her hand up and drew a star with her finger, using the moisture forming on the glass.

"It's so unfair..." Mamori frowned and crossed her arms on her eyes. The big blanket of her bed covered her from getting cold. "God must have fated me to this because of something that I did." She said to herself, closing her eyes.

Then she heard a knock on her window. Mamori blinked and looked outside, only to see her blonde childhood friend. "Ah, Juumonji-_kun_!" Her face lit up when she saw him grinning, even though the window was covering most of his face. He gave her a small salute from outside, and waited for her to open it.

Since Mamori was sitting on her bed next to the window, there's no problem for her to open it. She sat up and reached for the window. When she did, a cool breeze of air entered the room, making her shiver a bit. Juumonji jumped inside, closing the window immediately, and sat on her swivel desk chair. He whistled lightly and moved next to the bed, using the wheels of the chair. Mamori watched him scan his eyes around her room to see if there's anything wrong, but it seemed to be normal like always. He then faced her and gave her a small smile. "How'you doing?" He asked, concerned. He placed his elbow on the bed and leaned his head on his hand, staring at Mamori with his deep brown eyes. Mamori smiled at him, happy that he cares for her to even visit her.

"I'm doing fine. But I wanna go out, but I can't." Mamori gave out a small pout, her sad eyes giving Juumonji's concerned ones a look. The blonde half-coughed and half-laughed, leaning forward to tuck a brown strand of hair behind her ear. Knowing this, a small tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. The corner of Juumonji's mouth curved a bit upwards, leaning back on the chair. "Well, that's your fault for going out the school immediately after they announced that Christmas break started. You know, staying under the rain no matter how strong it is, is pretty much a bad idea." Juumonji sighed and scratched the back of his head. Mamori gave him a small glare, puffing up her cheeks.

"S-shut up." Mamori looked away, her cheeks still pink. Juumonji chuckled and stood up, stretching his arms up and exhaling, a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth due to the cool air. Mamori stared at him, confused.

Juumonji shot her a toothy grin, "Hey, I'm gonna get us some hot choc. Oh shit, wait. Is your mom around?" he asked cautiously. Mamori blinked at him and giggled. He was like this because there was one time when he visited her through her room again, and he went down the stairs, only for her mother to see Juumonji come from her room, making the middle-aged woman attack the poor guy with a frying pan, freshly hot and sizzling.

"No. She's out for Christmas shopping and grocery." Mamori said. Juumonji nodded his head and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

Juumonji just lived next door, and their rooms were facing each other, so Juumonji had easy access to visit her anytime he wants. The roofs were nearly touching, so Juumonji can easily jump from his window and jump on the roof. Sometimes, they even stay outside their rooms, sitting on their own house's roof, facing each other.

Mamori and Juumonji were friends ever since she could even remember. She bets that it's because her dad and Juumonji's dad were colleagues and classmates, and introduced their only children to each other.

The brunette smiled at the memories. It was something she'll never forget. Of course, she wouldn't forget the times when she's with Sena, Hiruma, Monta, Suzuna, and the others. Mamori never regretted it, even though she and Juumonji fights a lot because he kept bullying Sena. She protects Sena because she cared for him, she never wanted to get him hurt. But when the time came when she found out Sena was Eyeshield 21 all this time, she knew that she should stop treating him like a kid.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Juumonji enter with two mugs, the steam from the hot coffee going up to the air. Juumonji saw this and placed the mugs on her study table. He raised a brow and snapped his fingers loudly, making her jump a bit. "Ah.. Juumonji-kun... Didn't see you come in."

Juumonji shrugged his shoulders and handed her her own mug, and sat back on the swivel chair, sipping on his coffee. Mamori smiled and sat up, drinking it with a small gulp. She finished with a relieved sigh. "Nothing feels good than a hot coffee on a winter season." Mamori said. Juumonji hummed in agreement and continued drinking his beverage.

Silence surrounded the atmosphere. They spent a few more minutes enjoying each's drink in complete silence. It was peaceful, and both sophomores liked that.

When they finished, they started talking about anything. For example, when Mamori wore the Devil Bats cheerleader attire because Hiruma forced her to, or when Juumonji made a touchdown against the God-Speed Impulse Agon Kongou. Mamori was proud of him that time, and felt happy that even though it was his first time to touch a ball, he got his first touchdown.

Then they were silent for awhile. Mamori looked at the ticking clock with tired eyes, and it was 11:51 pm. It was almost Christmas, she noted. She turned her eyes on Juumonji, who was staring blankly outside the window.

That's right. Juumonji hated his father so much. She could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to spend Christmas with him. Mamori frowned and tugged on Juumonji's jacket. "Ne, Juumonji-kun... Do you want to spend Christmas with m-me?" She stuttered uncharacteristically. Juumonji stared at her with a stunned expression, but his eyes softened. Of course. Mamori was his childhood friend. Of course she could see right through him.

"With Kariya cream puffs?" Juumonji joked. Mamori laughed at this.

"Yup. With Kariya cream puffs." Mamori smiled. Juumonji grinned slightly and went near Mamori, taking off the towel on her forehead and giving it a soft kiss. Mamori blushed at this action. Juumonji chuckled and touched a bit of Mamori's soft hair. He pulled away and they stared at each other for a moment. "Why are you so beautiful?" He asked out of the blue. Mamori blushed some more, her face burning up dangerously.

Then there was another silence. But this time, it was a comfortable one with a lovely feeling on it. Mamori nodded at him and slowly leaned forward. Juumonji did as well.

Slowly. Slowly they lean closer to each other until their lips were grazing each other. _But..._

And they pulled away immediately. Mamori looked away, feeling guilty. "I...I..." she paused for a moment and finally, "I...like you...Juumonji...kun." she finished with a deep breath, but hesitated. She had that sad look in his eyes. Juumonji blinked and laughed, but he was broken inside.

"Yeah, I love you." Juumonji replied with a happy grin. Mamori stared at him lovingly. She already knew that. She knew that he _loved _her in a romantic way, but she doesn't even know if she could give the feeling back at him. She laid back down the bed and closed her eyes.

How he wished that she would say _'I love you' _instead of _'I like you'_. Because he wasn't stupid enough to know the big difference between the two. He knew that she has feelings for that Hiruma Youichi. That demonic but brilliant strategist. But he can't help it. He can't help but fall for the brunette.

Even though they were childhood friends, they never had that serious relationship. It was all brother-sisterly love. Juumonji shook his head. Why would he even try winning her over against Hiruma? He knew he had no chance. Not even a slight chance like 0.1%. No. He had a complete 0%. Mamori loved Hiruma, she liked Juumonji. There's a difference.

Juumonji felt his heart clench, but he blinked back the painful tears. He should be happy. He could spend Christmas with the one he loves who doesn't even feel the same way. It stabbed him. Juumonji thought Mamori and he were meant to be, but that was what he thinks. It never came true. And it never will.

END ❤

* * *

_Happy-sad story. Sorry about that. You know, I HATE stuff like these, but I'm making something like this for a change. __If you have a Facebook account, please like this page _**Live as Otakus. Die as Otakus****.** _I'd appreciate it. And if you already did, thanks a lot! We post everything about anime there, and enjoy. :D_

_Tell me what you think of this story and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :) _

- asdfghjkl anime


End file.
